I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to row crop enhancement and protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable, plastic enclosure system that protects row crops and extends their growth period by moderating extreme effects of weather, temperature and environment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many important agricultural row crops have specific growing and harvesting seasons that are broadly related to geography, latitude, climate and the like. As a result, all of the farms producing a given product in similar geographic regions plant and harvest crops in generally similar time periods. The similarity in planting and harvesting schedules results in an abundance of produce being offered to the marketplace around the harvest time, and commodity prices drop. The harvest time or xe2x80x9cselling seasonxe2x80x9d of many products is further shortened by the shelf life and transportation requirements of the harvested product. As a result great quantities of fruits and vegetables harvested from similar geographic regions are offered to the marketplace within a relatively short time span, depressing the market price for the farmer""s wares.
As a result, the desirability of extending the growing and harvesting season of certain plants, including row crops, has been recognized previously. Many plants can be cultivated and produced within greenhouses or other suitable protective enclosures. Such enclosures extend the growing season by moderating the extremes of weather and climate. However, expensive greenhouses are not suitable for economical use with certain row crops such as tomatoes. Certain inexpensive and temporary protective enclosures have been suggested in the art for protecting row crops. It is recognized that by partially enclosing crops with protective sheets of plastic, for example, they can be protected in part from the damaging effects of wind and cold.
Some prior art wind-shielding devices and partial enclosure arrangements have been applied to row crops. On prior protective product used for tomato farming is known under the trade name Reemay(trademark). This sheet-like product is a cloth, and is applied to rows of seedbed for planting row crops such as tomatoes. Various protective xe2x80x9ctunnelsxe2x80x9d formed with planar sheeting material that covers only the seedbeds between furrows are known. Such tunnels or seedbed covers with or without holes or perforations or slits are known. All of these control and protect seedlings in the early planting stages of row cropping, by forming a moisture and wind barrier that also traps heat to warm the crop roots. In the tomato industry, it is virtually mandatory for a competitive yield that furrows be shielded with such sheet-like materials.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,591 and 5,605,007 disclose elongated, tunnel-like enclosure systems that can be used with row crops.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,626 and 5,179,798 disclose miniature greenhouse systems comprising elongated, flexible enclosures adapted for placement over row crops. In both systems translucent plastic is suspended over the seedbed over spaced-apart, inverted U-shaped frames.
Relatively large-scale tunnel-like enclosures are also seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,228 and 5,815,991. The devices disclosed therein require lateral anchoring with soil at the opposite edges of the seedbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,568 discloses a rigging system for closing a crop covering apparatus.
Our system provides a twin-sided plastic enclosure for row crops, ideally tomatoes, that moderates the extremes of temperature and weather. For example, the invention successfully protects row crops from adverse conditions such as frost, heavy rain, freeze, hail, and strong winds. It enables farmers or gardeners to plant several weeks sooner than normal planting times used in their areas, and the growing season is effectively extended.
Preferably, the invention comprises a pair of elongated, plastic walls erected on opposite sides of a plastic-sheeted seedbed. Each wall, which is preferably of semi-circular cross section, is preferably formed from a folded sheet of translucent, plastic. Each wall preferably comprises at least two plies of translucent plastic, but multiple plies involving three of more sheets may be used. Spaced-apart, ribs periodically support each wall. The resilient, plastic ribs provide a skeletal framework that maintains the walls in long, similarly configured, parallel rows. These elongated rows adjoin the row crop on either side of the raised seedbed, jointly presenting a generally tubular appearance, and confining a volume between them.
Preferably each rib comprises two or more separate strips that when joined together as described herein captivate and reinforce the walls. The tops of the opposed walls are normally spaced apart above the seedbed, to expose the young crop to the environment, admitting rain and sunlight. Further, the normally open top vents heat to avoid overheating and plant degradation at the critical early stages of development or growth.
The suitably configured rib bottoms penetrate the seedbed and maintain the ribs in an upwardly projecting orientation. Preferably the ribs penetrate suitable orifices or slits formed in the normally included plastic seedbed liner overlying the seedbed. The plastic walls are suspended over and upon the upright ribs for dependable support. Preferably the sheets are sandwiched between adjoining rib strips. The exposed ribs mount suitable eyelets for routing drawstrings entrained through the ribs. Preferably the ribs comprise metallic stiffeners that are attached to them for rigidity. The reinforcing stiffeners may be sandwiched between rib strips, or they may longitudinally penetrate the interior of one or more of the rib strips. The eyelets may be secured to, and integral with, the metallic reinforcements.
The drawstrings are routed between and along walls down the crop rows, alternating between spaced-apart rib guides in a zigzag fashion. The lower drawstring can draw the walls together to close the gap at the top of the seedbed to cover young plants. The upper drawstring will force the closed walls apart. When upper drawstrings are activated by the farmer as, for example, on a warm day, the xe2x80x9cventxe2x80x9d between opposed wall tops is exposed and temperature is moderated. When the xe2x80x9cventxe2x80x9d is closed (i.e., when the walls are drawn together by the lower drawstring), the crops are effectively protected from frost, freeze or other adverse factors.
Thus the broad object of our invention is to protect row crops.
Another broad object of our invention is extending the row crop-growing season available to farmers.
A related object is to optimize the farmer""s selling season so that crops are offered when more favorable market prices are available.
Another broad object is to moderate the effects of extreme climate and weather upon row crops such as tomatoes and the like.
A similar object is to allow row crops to be planted earlier or later in the season.
Another object is to enable a grower to harvest better quality and quantity yields by protecting the row crop from wind damage. It is a feature of our invention that wind stresses that can damage or even blow away plant blooms, are significantly reduced.
Yet another object is to protect row crops from excess rainfall, wind, and hail damage.
A still further object is to protect row crops from being damage by wild animals including deer, birds, raccoons, rabbits, etc.
Another object is to protect row crops from insect damage.
A further object is to provide a system of the character described that is easily installed and operated by the farmer.
A further object is to provide a system of the character described that can be installed without partially burying it. It is a feature of our invention that the edges need not be anchored with soil when installed.
Another related object is to provide a system of the character described that prevents flooding over the seedbed. It is an important feature of our invention that excessive water cannot accumulate upon the plastic covering overlying the seedbed, since the system walls do not form a watertight seal at their bottom edges.
Yet another object is to protect and shield plants nurtured within the system from strong, hot or cold winds.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.